Avengers University
by BunnyEars89
Summary: College AU with ALL OF THE AVENGERS! Rated M for cursing and later chapters. Steve/Peggy, Natasha/Clint, Tony/Pepper, Loki/Sif, Thor/Jane, Banner/Betty.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS**

**CHAPTER ONE:** WHAT HAPPENED TO US?

"It's too hard! Just like I TOLD YOU it would be! Why did I let you talk me into this!" Natasha said, throwing the dishes into the sink. Clint didn't know what to say. He just stood there. "Why did you do this to me?" Her eyes filled with tears.

XXX

"Don't touch me! I don't want to hear you LIE anymore! If she's the one you want, then leave me the fuck alone." Pepper cried, pushing Tony away. The thought of the blonde hanging all over him repulsing her physically. He opened his mouth to argue. To say something. Anything. But words failed.

XXX

"Of course I love you! Everyone knows it but you! How could you be so blind?" Bruce said, throwing a beaker past Betty's head. Betty gasped and bit on her fingers to hold back a scream. But the violence wasn't what scared her so. It was the confession.

XXX

"I was just doing what you did! How can you be angry?" Steve argued, grabbing Peggy's upper arm, trying to get her to turn. To look at him. He didn't even know what he had done wrong. Peggy finally turned, revealing that she was crying.

"You're just like one of them now." She whispered.

XXX

"If you did it to her, what's stopping you from doing it to me? Eric was right; once a liar, always a liar." Jane said, feeling the familiar sting of learning a lesson too late. Far too late. Thor couldn't say anything. He was too stunned for words. She would really believe Sif over him?

XXX

"I'm the one that was there! I was the shoulder to cry on! I was the idiot who fell for you!" Loki cried, holding Sif by her shoulders. Tears gathered in her eyes, but not from the pain of his grip. She hadn't realized that rejecting him would be this hard. She realized just then, just a little too late, that she didn't want to let go.

**A/N: So, more? Lemme know.**

**PS. I know I abandoned my other fics, but it's just for the time being. This was the one I always wanted to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE:** GAMMAS

Natasha Romanoff always intended to go to college. That was the plan since day one. Get a summer job after high school, attended university in the fall. But it didn't happen. She spent two fall semesters, two winter semesters, and two summer semesters looking out of the window of the pizza place she worked to the university across the way, wishing she had the courage to apply. But the courage never arrived before the admissions deadline. What did arrive with a new wave of freshmen, was Clint Barton. Quick, sharp witted, insanely attractive, Clint Barton to be exact.

Natasha spent his first two weeks there avoiding him, scoffing at his mistakes thinking 'new guy.' She would have never guessed that he would change her whole life.

"So, is it just me, or do you not like anyone?" He finally asked the pretty red head one day after closing. They stood side by side at the sink, washing dishes.

"I don't like anyone," she said shyly, hoping he'd realize it was a joke. "You go to the university?" She tried to make conversation as she scrubbed pizza sauce off of a parmesan shaker.

"Yeah, I love it there. Everything is so new and exciting. I can hardly focus on one thing." He said, smiling down into the sink, finding eye contact uncomfortable. She was so attractive that it was intimidating. Natasha smiled, thinking of when she'd apply in the winter. Then she remembered that she would probably chicken out again and frowned.

"What about the people? All the students act like jackasses in here," she complained.

"They're just letting off steam. Most of them didn't realize what kind of a commitment they were making coming here. College is tough stuff, especially if you don't like learning."

"I love learning," Natasha confessed, a small smile making its way to her face.

"You should apply."

XXX

"Rogers, my friend and ally! What are you doing this evening?" Thor Odinson boomed across the quad to his teammate Steve Rogers. Steve put his hand on his chest. His heart racing from being startled. Steve's friends never understood why he startled so easily. 'Weren't you s soldier?' they would ask.

"I was going to sleep this evening," Steve said, as Thor jogged up to him. Practice was killing Steve, and it seemed to have no effect on Thor at all. It made him jealous… And a bit suspicious.

"Where is the fun in that?" Thor said, running a hand through his even-longer-this-year hair. Steve just shook his head. Last time Thor took him on an 'adventure', he ended up with frostbite and a lot of hickies. It wasn't all bad, but Thor was really bad a planning things. "You will come with me to meet the new Gammas."

Oh, that was tempting. It was always fun to meet new girls, especially when he had an 'in' like Thor. Thor was the Fraternity President of the Alpha's. Thor could hook him up with anyone. Well, not anyone, but close to anyone. Then Steve remembered something.

"Wait, aren't you dating Sif?" Asked Steve, knowing the answer, but asking for good measure.

"Yes, and that is why I need to witness someone else having fun, because all of the fun has been sucked from my life. Plus, I _have to_ attend and I want some of _my_ friends to be there." He justified. With all of his suspicion gone, (truthfully, only most of it) Steve agreed to go with Thor.

"GOOD!" Boomed Thor before turning and walking away. "And bring your roommate."

"Wha? Banner?" Asked Steve, once again perplexed by Thor.

"Yes, I like him. Bring him."

"Okay." He shrugged, thinking Banner would reject the offer anyway.

XXX

"So, Thor invited me? Why?" Banner asked as Steve hung up his jacket in his closet next to his freshly washed jerseys. Steve smiled at him and shrugged. Steve liked Bruce a lot. He was the perfect roommate. Banner was clean, often stayed the night in the lab, never invited people over. It gave Steve a lot of opportunities for 'sleepovers' with party girls.

"He says he likes you, man."

"Do you think I should go?" Banner said, looking at his watch. It was already nine, and the party had started a half hour ago. But anyone who was anyone showed up at least an hour late.

"It's going to be fun, for sure." Steve said, opening the bathroom door to look in the mirror on the back of it. He decided not to change. Undershirt and jeans was a good look. All American. Girls liked that.

"Okay. I'll go, but I'm bringing Stark," he said. Steve made a face.

"Do you have to bring Stark?" Steve whined. Tony always embarrassed Steve, making him feel petty and stupid. Stark was finally the age of a freshman now that he was a graduate student, and he never let anyone forget it. He wasn't obvious about it, but Steve heard it in his tone.

"What's so bad about Stark?" Banner said.

"Dude's arrogant," Steve snorted as he grabbed a small tub of hair gel. Banner frowned. Yeah, Stark was arrogant, but he was supportive. He was more genuine than anyone Banner knew, and it was because Stark wore his heart on his sleeve. That and Stark was lonely. Banner found him drinking in the lab the other night, rambling about being alone and creating a computer that would keep him company.

'What would his name be?' Banner had laughed. 'Jarvis,' Tony said, making the arbitrary decision right then. Tony needed to go to this party.

"Just give him a chance. He's eighteen and lonely. Let him have some fun with us." Banner said, deciding to go with the truth. Steve looked at him and nodded. If Tony was feeling down, who was Steve to get in the way?

XXX

Tony was in the lab again, working on a crib that would help disabled parents. He was hoping that this project would improve his karma, and he could break his, well, 'dry spell'. Tony hadn't gotten laid since he came back to school. Every time he talked to a girl he struck out. He sighed just thinking about it. 'What's happening to me?'

Just as he was thinking about taking a break, he got a text from Banner. Apparently there was a party for the Gamma pledges, and Bruce was inviting him out. _Banner was inviting him out_. This was bad. He _had to_ go to this party. It was for his health.

He got to Steve and Bruce's dorm room just as they were going to leave.

"Hey, you didn't text back. I didn't think you were coming," Banner said smiling, thankful that Tony was going to be his wingman for the night. Tony thought of himself of a rockstar, and tried to emulate that kind of swagger. It attracted people, or put them off. Mostly, it attracted women and repelled men.

"Couldn't leave you hanging on this one," Stark said, winking, giving Banner a silent thank you for the invite. "Hey, officer."

"Hi Tony," Steve, the criminal justice major, grumbled towering over the shorter man. Their four year age difference really showing in that moment. Tony was a sophomore when he was fifteen, and now Steve was one at twenty-two. It irritated Steve, but he had to remind himself that he served his country for two years. That was noble. He had to remind himself that what he didn't have in the way of IQ, he had in his heart.

"Let's go meet the girls," Stark said, putting his arm around Banner, leaving Steve to walk behind them alone.

XXX

Peggy loved the way Thor blushed when she would say dirty, filthy things to him, and Thor loved the way that Peggy's accent sound when she whispered in his ear. It took just a light touch, the slightest look of interest, the smallest implication to set the two of them off into sexual fits. Clothes would be scattered, as if from a hurricane, and Thor's bed would squeak in protest against the force with which he and Peggy met.

Thor laid back in bed and put his hands behind his head, watching Peggy slide her underwear back on. Peggy was just slightly worried about their timing. Sif was busy with the party, as were most of Thor's Alphas. But if they were ever caught, it would be Peggy's head on the chopping block. That was something they both knew. Thor knew that if he was caught Sif would make his life hell for about a month, eventually she would forgive him. But Sif would eviscerate Peggy. She'd probably have to transfer.

"You don't want to go again?" Thor asked, smirking. Peggy smiled at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to get caught, do you?" She asked, putting her dress back on. "We have a party to go to. I'm already late. You're already suspiciously late." She knelt on the bed, leaning over his gorgeous body, giving him a long kiss. She wanted to make it clear that she wanted to see him again. Thor got the message.

XXX

"Where is your brother?" Sif growled into Loki's ear. Loki smirked. His brother was with the English woman again, but Loki stayed quiet. Loki owed Sif no favors, absolutely _none_. She was a cold and spiteful girl. She had no consideration for other people's feelings, and, not that Loki cared, it put everyone off. Or terrified them.

Sif was president of the Gammas. Loki knew that the only way a woman like Sif would win something like that, was purely because of intimidation. It was impressive, even though intimidation was a tactic that he would never use. Loki thought of himself above intimidation. He was simply an opportunist. That was part of why he didn't just tell Sif about Thor and the English woman. There would be the time and place for it if he ever needed it. Secrets were currency on fraternity row.

He looked at Sif plainly, and just said, "I don't know. Have you tried calling him?"

"Yes! Twice now." She said exasperated. Loki smirked as she checked her phone again. Her cheeks were pink from frustration and her hands were shaking from anger.

"I'm sure he will be here any moment. Just relax. Aren't you supposed to be having a good time?" He said, seeing the opportunity at hand. Sif was vulnerable, and she was letting him see. Did she trust him? Had it always been that way? He couldn't remember when things had changed, but it was obvious they had.

Loki had been looking for a project this year. Sif would make an excellent project. "I'll have a good time when Thor gets his ass over here."

He smiled and patted her shoulder. Sif noticed, and was surprised that she didn't care. Maybe she was that worried about Thor.

XXX

Steve, Bruce, Tony, Thor, and Peggy all got to the Gamma's house at the same time. Loki was at the door taking names, making sure everyone was above board and a student. There were neighborhood teens that tried to get into the parties to drink free booze and meet the Gammas. There was a gang in the area too. Every once in a while they tried to get in, making trouble for the Alphas. The Alphas were unofficially security for the Gammas, seeing as they lived across the street.

"There you are," said Loki, smiling and winking at Thor. "Sif is looking everywhere for you."

"Right," he said, jumping up the stairs to the Gamma house and bursting through the door. Tony and Banner ran after him.

"Hi Thor, nice to see you," Steve said sarcastically.

"He's like that. Always distracted," said Peggy, standing next to Steve. Her hands on her hips. Steve noticed her excellent posture, cause he was looking at her chest, but he decided to say something anyway.

"That's great posture you have there," he said. Peggy smiled.

"That's what happens in the army," she said. Steve was surprised at her accent and her admission.

"Yeah, I know all about that," he said, pulling his dog tags out of his shirt. "Iraq or Afghanistan?" He said, noticing the way she looked in the moon light. Her lips, her little nose, her eyelashes and the way they brushed her cheeks when she blinked.

"Afghanistan for a year. Then Korea. You?" She said, remembering that some people were sensitive, but he asked first.

"Iraq for eighteen months. I was supposed to go home after the first six," he said, looking at the ground. She was so pretty. He was getting nervous. This always happened to him. He would meet a girl, find her attractive, and then stop talking to her. Because, what if he messed up? What if she realized he wasn't cool? What if she thought he was inexperienced? There was too much at stake.

"So, I've seen you around, right?" She said. Peggy looked up to see Loki watching the two of them talk. She didn't care. Loki kept her secrets.

"Yeah, maybe you've seen me on the bench during game day," he laughed. He'd never been a bench warmer before college, but the other guys on the team assured him that he just had to wait until he was at least a junior and he'd get time on the field.

"No, I think I've had classes with you," she smiled shyly. She knew she had. They were both sophomore criminal justice majors. They had four of six classes together. And Steve was really, really attractive.

"Oh, yeah," Steve said not remembering her at all. Then suddenly he did. She was quiet in class, always wore Gamma shirts and jeans. Usually her hair was curly, but tonight it was straight. What was her name again? Jennifer? Wendy? "I'm Steve," he introduced himself.

"Peggy," she smiled. Steve smiled too. "Shall we go inside?"

"Sure," he said, offering her his arm. 'Don't fuck it up this time Rogers,' he told himself as Peggy took his arm in her hands giggling, appreciating his bicep, and leading him to the Gamma house.

**A/N: I'm still not sure about this fic. Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
